Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Team Tommy Pickles' pet and ally: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Magixland News Studio reporters: Mulan and Shang (Mulan) Magixland News Studio workers: Mushu (Mulan; As chief editor), Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star (As boom operators), Squidward Tentacles (As self-absorbed, yet cowardly, cameraman), Pearl Krabs (As secretary), and Mr. Krabs (As boss) (Spongebob Squarepants) Magixland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Megara's husband: Hercules Extras with Hercules and Megara: Philoctetes "Phil" and Pegasus (Hercules) Magixland's jewel thief: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Magixland thieves: Marv and Harry (Home Alone; In Season 2, they'll turn into a mutant orangutan and a mutant coyote respectively) Friendly Magixland gangsters: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) New London allies: Chip (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As a human), Max Goof, PJ and Pistol Pete, Roxanne, and Bobby Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie) New allies for Tommy's team: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Swackhammer and Jafar's crew's headman: Demidevimon (Digimon) More new pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3; Except Axel), Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Mulan and Shang from Swackhammer and Jafar's crew and twelve new bounty hunter recruits, in the form of Organization XIII and Team Rocket, Team Tommy Pickles agree to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Swackhammer and Jafar behind all of this for a mysterious culprit behind the curtain. At the same time, Team Tommy Pickles receive from Megara and Hercules a pet Chirithy as their pet and ally. Season 1 Episode 2: Xigbar's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Demidevimon's request, Swackhammer and Jafar use their Chemical X to turn Meowth and Organization XIII powerful in order to defeat Team Tommy Pickles. However, Meg, Herc, Phil, and Pegases witnessed the whole thing and steal the Chemical X to show Team Tommy Pickles. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Xigbar's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Herc and Meg are captured by Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, Team Tommy Pickles go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight some of the bounty hunters' new powers to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Ima Goodlady. Under suspicions however, Team Tommy Pickles must solve the mystery quickly and see if Ima is connected to the thefts. (Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: A Thing About Gods (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Marv and Harry are hired by Swackhammer and Jafar into building Weasel Piranhas to hunt down Herc, Meg, Team Tommy Pickles, and those involved with them, our heroes must go in and find out where the heart of the Weasel Piranhas is in order to shut them down completely, by kidnapping and making Team Rocket work together with them. Season 1 Episode 6: Iago and the Gangreen Gang's Excellent Adventure Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Tommy Pickles, Tommy, Dil, Kimi, Iago, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings stumble upon Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Mulan and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Demidevimon's body, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the eleven Team Tommy Pickles members and Dazzlings, with Iago and the Gangreen Gang's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Tommy Pickles Synopsis: After Team Powerruff arrives in Magixland through a portal on Swackhammer and Jafar's ship, they agree to help Team Tommy Pickles save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Swackhammer and Jafar, Demidevimon begins his conquest on Magixland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies